From the Fans
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: The Memorial is going on and the fans of Harry Potter want to have their own word to those lost.


It was almost a month since the Battle of Hogwarts, and row open row of people stood listening to the memorial of those who had been lost. Tears fell down the faces of many as the speaker finally finished and people began to stir and break up.

Suddenly there was a large flash. Wands were pulled out everywhere as the white light flashed at the front of the memorial. They looked at it confused as slowly a piece of paper floated to the ground. Another crack sounded (making many jump) and a very old house elf appeared.

"Jitter?" Minerva McGonagall was the first one to say something, recognizing the house elf as a Hogwarts one.

"Jitter was told he needs to read something mam'," Jitter said before walking over and picking up a sheet of paper. "Jitter be told by some nice people that the fans want a word too."

Everybody was even more confused at the house elf's words – fans? – but before they could say anything Jitter cleared his throat and began to read the parchment.

**In Remembrance to Severus Snape,  
A Slytherin who died like a Gryffindor,**

"He would murder anybody who said that," Harry whispered with a half smile. A few people snorted and nodded beside him.

**In Remembrance to Fred Weasley,**

George flinched as Molly let out another sob. Arthur put his arm around his wife while Percy moved closer to his brother.

**Who fought bravely to the very end,**

Percy nodded hard, tears glistening off his glasses.

**And whose jokes will forever brighten his other half,**

George's lip twitched slightly as he stared at nothing.

**And will loyally await his soul mate and brother,  
With many jokes,  
He's got forever to think of them, right?**

"And they'll be damn good ones," Ginny said with a nod, and everybody who knew him nodded in agreement.

"And I'll have a whole bunch for him," Whispered George causing his family to look at him in surprise, having not heard him speak in a while.

Percy put his arm around his brother as he said, "Well, you can't let him down, right?"

Everybody there would have sworn they saw the smallest of smiles pass over George's face before he went back to his blank look once more.

**In Remembrance to Dobby,  
Who was more free and full of love,  
Than any elf, and most humans.**

"That he was," Harry whispered in a slightly croaked voice.

**In Remembrance to Remus J. Lupin,  
The last real Marauder,  
Who was not just a wonderful father,**

Harry held Teddy closer to him, having taken him from Andromedea when she broke down at the mention of her daughter. "You had an amazing father," He whispered into the baby's ear.

**An incredible husband and a brave hero,  
As well as an awesome werewolf,**

"An awesome werewolf," Said – surprisingly – Dean Thomas, whose favourite professor had been Lupin, and he was the one who had gotten him a wand before the battle started at Hogwarts. When it went around school in third year that he was a werewolf, he hadn't cared at all.

**In Remembrance to Nymphadora Tonks,  
Who died for the greater good,  
And would probably hex me for calling her Nymphadora,**

Many laughed lightly as Andromedea said through her tears, "She always hated that name, and said the only reason I named it was because I wanted her to have just as weird a name as me."

People smiled slightly at that as Harry filed that away as something to tell Teddy when he was older.

**In Remembrance to Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody,  
Who's motto 'Constance Vigilance' kept him alive,**

"He was one of the best," Kingsley said in his calm voice and many nodded in agreement.

**In Remembrance to Tom Marvolo Riddle, A.K.A Voldemort,**

"WHAT!" Rang through the crowd.

**Who was pretty cool and cute when he was younger,**

There were slight hisses at that but the few people who had known him then (or, as in Ginny and Harry's case, seen him of sorts) couldn't exactly deny that little fact.

**But who got his ass kicked thoroughly in the end,**

Everybody calmed down at those words and nodded with smiles, glancing at Harry.

**In Remembrance to Albus Dumbledore,  
Whose past and wisdom confused us,**

"That's one way of putting it," Muttered Ron. As he had said many times and would probably say many more, that guy was insane.

**Whose seeming betrayal shocked us,  
But who actually turned out to be an okay guy in the end,**

Harry smiled slightly at that and glanced over at Aberforth. Aberforth saw this and gave a half shrug, though Harry could have sworn a smile was pulling at his lips.

**In Remembrance to Bellatrix Lestrange,**

"What?" Was growled by a few, but they stopped, remembering what was said about Voldemort.

**Because it was awesome how Molly Weasley got her with the Avada Kedavra,  
She deserved everything she got in the end,**

"Yeah right she did," Neville shouted causing a few chuckles as everybody nodded in agreement and a few people even patted Molly on the back.

**In Remembrance to Colin Creevey,**

Ginny closed her eyes at this. She'd been really good friends with him. She glanced over at Dennis and was glad to see Luna comforting him.

**Who we really didn't know too well,  
But took a lot of pictures and died fighting in the war,  
So he must've done something good...**

Everybody smiled at this as Luna said "He was very nice."

**Besides stalking Harry,**

Everybody laughed at this slightly as Harry blushed slightly. Ginny had to do everything she could to keep herself from blushing. She had to make sure that Harry never found out that she and Colin had started a Harry Potter fan club.

**In Remembrance to Hedwig,  
Harry's first real friend,**

Harry smiled sadly at this as he looked down, still missing his owl.

**Who lived and died soaring.**

Everybody looked up startled slightly as the silence continued and they realized it was over. Jitter put the piece of paper down and left with a crack. Another flash of light and the paper was gone. The silence continued until...

"Wait – who was that from again? Fans who?"

* * *

**OK, so this idea just sort of came to me - I mean, you see these Rememberance things (along with all those other things) on a whole bunch of people's pages, so I thought, why can't the fans get a say? This is the one I was passing when I came up with it, I think I've seen it before on other ones, so no, _I didn't write the rememberance speech_, I've also got no idea who did since it is one of those 'copy&paste' things.**

**-Ley**


End file.
